Talk You Down
by BloodAsMyInk16
Summary: "I can feel the color running, As it's fading from my face, Try to speak but nothings coming, Nothing I could say to make you stay.." Based off Talk You Down by The Script. Maura gets offered a job and decides to take it. Problem is its the opposite side of the world. Jane finds a way to make her stay.


AN: Kinda based off "Talk You Down" by The Script, I suggest you listen to that song.

"I got a job offer" the medical examiner beamed as she told her best friend about her big news

"Really Maura! Thats wonderful! Where?" Jane smiled

"Britain" Maura smiled as she sipped her wine, lying on her couch

"What?" Jane whispers "Maura... Are you accepting it?"

"Of course I am! Jane, this job is working with some of the best people in the world! I'd be an idiot to decline it! I fly out next week" Maura said failing to notice Jane's upset tone

Jane plastered a smile on her face and kissed the womans temple "I'm so happy for you Maur. Now I just remembered, I have to talk to Tommy. I'll call you later" Jane said walking out, tears streaking her face

xx

"She's going Ma. She told me!" Jane sobbed into her mothers shoulder

"Jane.. You need to tell her. Tell her you want her to stay, tell her you love her"

"You didn't hear her Ma. She really wants this job. She said she'd get to work with amazing people and shes so excited.. I couldn't make her give that up for just me"

"You need to tell her. Before she goes. Even if its just because you want her to know.."

"No. I'm just going to act like a best friend and be happy for her"

"Jane, you're making a mistake.."

"I don't care. She can have fun at her new job, work hard and become successful, or even more so than she could here. She can be the best she could be over there, I couldn't be that selfish to stop her"

xx

"So.. How long do you have before you have to go?" Jane asked as Maura handed her a box of Chinese food

"Around an hour. I wanted to spend it with you"

Jane nods and blinks back the tears in her eyes "You're going to love it over there Maura. Just make sure to keep in touch, yeah?"

"Of course Jane. To be honest I can hardly imagine not seeing you everyday. It's going to be strange.."

'So why are you going?' Jane thinks but knows she cant say that "Yeah, it'll be weird here too"

They eat in silence and then Maura tells Jane all about what she'll be doing in this new job.

Maura looks at her watch "I have to go" she sighs

Jane nods and pulls the woman into a hug "Goodbye Maur. Don't forget me, yeah?"

"I couldn't Jane. You're my best friend. Anyway we'll call and text and write."

Jane nods but inside she cant help but think as they both begin to live without each other, the calls and texts and emails will all stop, one by one.

"Goodbye Jane" Maura says kissing the detectives cheek

"See ya Maur" Jane says waving as the woman jumps into the cab, bag in hand. As the cab drives off she feels herself start to cry.

xx

"You Idiot! You just let her leave like that?! What the hell Jane?!" Angela exclaimed

"I know! I know! She just... I couldnt.."

"Okay, take my car. Go after her Jane. If you hurry you will get to her before she gets on the plane. Please, please tell her"

"Ma-"

"Go Jane!" Angela said throwing the keys at her daughter.

xx

Jane ran into the airport and went straight to the desk

"Give me the cheapest ticket you have" she rushed

The woman looked up at her "Its to-"

"-I don't care give me the damn ticket I need to tell someone I love them"

The woman smiled and handed her, the ticket and boarding pass "Good luck"

Jane nods and rums towards the gate. Gate 22, and she's at Gate 2...

xx

When she arrives she sees Maura walking on the plane "Maur!" She calls and Maura looks around

"Jane?" she walks out to the woman "what are you doing here? Did I forget something?"

Jane nods "This.." She leans in and kisses the woman and slips her hands into the medical examiners caramel locks

They break apart and Jane takes her hand "Please Maura. Please don't go."

"Jane I have to-"

"No. No you don't. I love you Maura, I'm so completely in love with you. The thought of not seeing you everyday is breaking me Maur. Please, please stay, for me?"

Maura wipes the tears from her cheeks "You- you love me?"

"More than anything. Please Maur.. stay"

"How could I not stay after that? Thats all I needed to hear Jane. I love you too" Maura kisses the woman again "Lets go home"


End file.
